The Digital War
by Cloud5001
Summary: Young Anthony's dream turns into a nightmare when an evil orginziation forces digimon rebel against humans
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new hero

A small white creature was running from a big wolf. They were in some sort of digital Space; the entire place was made completely out of data. The small creature had purple lines on his pointed ears and a strange red symbol. "Go away leave me alone." The creature cried. "We can't do that Calumon for you see you're the key that the anti-humans need and we will have you." The wolf said. This wolf was walking on two legs instead of four and his fur was black, it had a brown shoulder pad and a brown strap going from the pad to his black pants. "No one escapes Shadowweregarurumon." The wolf said. But somehow this creature Calumon fell through some sort of portal and landed in the middle of the city. "I hope this place is more friendly then the last one that wolf was a meanie." Calumon said.

The sound of a school bell rang and it was lunch time for the students. A young 13 year old boy with brown curly hair, a white t-shirt, blue shorts, white skin, brown eyes, and red and black shoes was heading to eat lunch outside; this boy also had a blue back pack on him. Outside he was sitting under a tree not too far from the school and drawing something on his notebook. He drew what looked like a baby dragon but it had long pointed ears as well, it also had a little chubby belly which was white, it's scales were red as well. Soon a 13 year old girl with brown hair pounced on the boy which caused his shirt to ride up a bit exposing his belly. The young boy smiled. "Hehe you got me Haley." The boy said. "Oh Anthony you just made it too easy for me now time for the consequences." Haley said. Haley began to spider tickle Anthony's exposed belly he laugh but was unable to squirm do to Haley sitting on his waist. Haley very expertly wiggled her finger in his belly button making him squeal cutely with laughter. Anthony certainly didn't have a problem with being tickled in fact he loved it especially when Haley did it. To him it was just a friendly way for friends to play around of course he knew the rules of tickling too and respected them greatly. Haley produced a feather from her back pack and twirled t inside his belly button, he squealed even louder and was struggling to stay still for his tickler. Remembering that Glen Westlake was'nt exactly open to this she stopped and let Anthony catch his breath. Anthony proceeded to pull his shirt down but Haley stopped him. "No no your ticklish belly stays exposed mister no one can really see us clearly over here so its fine." Haley explained with a playful grin. She even tied Anthony's hands behind his back and rolled his shirt up so his whole belly was exposed.

Anthony giggled at this and even blushed a little but playfully nodded. Haley began stroking Anthony's belly making him giggle from it. Haley then noticed the drawing of the baby dragon and got an idea. "Hehe so what did you draw over there?" Haley asked almost certain of Anthony's answer. "I won't tell that easily." Anthony said with a playful smirk. Haley simply sped up her tickling and Anthony laughed loudly. If this were a different time he would've dragged this little interrogation on but decided to end it there. "OKAY I'LL TELL." Anthony yelled through his laughter. Haley's tickling slowed down again making Anthony's laughter drop to light giggles. "That'shahaha a drawing of my ownhahahahaha creahahahahted digimonhahahaha Blazemon." Anthony said giggling. Haley stopped so he could speak clearly. Anthony panted and began explaining. "I thought up Blazemon after playing Final Fantasy and then decided on drawing him after I watched Pokémon if he were real his attack would be Blazecannon." Anthony explained. "This is pretty good I'll bet he's extremely ticklish too?" Haley asked with a smirk. "Hehe he's actually more ticklish than me and he loves it too." Anthony explained smiling. "I knew it." Haley said. Anthony was glad Haley gave him a tickling he was actually feeling pretty down since his other two best friends Mike and Ian were on vacation. Ian was coming back tomorrow but Mike wouldn't be back for another couple of days. "Hehe thanks for making me smile Haley." Anthony said great fully. Haley playfully poked his belly button making him giggle. "Anytime." Haley said.

After school Anthony was back in his house he heard the familiar sound of video game noise coming from his older brother Michael. Anthony went up to his room, there was two beds since he shared a room with his younger brother Ryan, the room itself wasn't too big but it was fine, On Anthony's side there was a Poster of Cloud strife from Final Fantasy and quite a few Final Fantasy action figures. "Anthony laid on his bed and pulled out his digimon cards. He had quite the collection and even put in a few made up cards in there as well. Anthony then saw something strange, he picked it up and it was a blue card. Anthony had no idea how that got there and figured Michael must've slipped in as a joke, those two were close but Michael isn't afraid to mess with Anthony sometimes. Anthony took out his card reader and slid the card in the slot and suddenly his card reader began to glow and change shape. Michael walked in and saw this. "Anthony what's going on?" Michael asked. "I have no idea." Anthony said. Soon the glowing stopped and Anthony now had in his hand some sort of round device. The color was red and it had a small screen on it, it also had two buttons and a slot to swipe cards like the card reader. Anthony and Michael looked at each other in shock. "You don't think?" Anthony asked. "Well guess there's only way to be sure." Michael explained. He pointed to his brother's drawing of Blazemon in the notebook. Anthony shook his head and ripped out the piece of paper.

He cut it out so it was about the same size as a regular card. Anthony swiped the drawing in the slot and it got stuck. Anthony sighed sort of disappointed. "Guess it was too good to be true." Anthony said to Michael. "Um wait something's happening." Michael said. The drawing glowed and seem to go inside of the device and on the screen revealed a red digi-egg. Anthony smiled widely with excitement. "Oh my god it's true it's an actual digivice I can't believe it!" Anthony said with joy. Michael smiled but then wondered why Anthony would get a digivice of course he did just something he thought was impossible so he wasn't exactly ruling anything out. "This is so incredible and soon I'll have a real digimon too." Anthony said. "It won't all be fun and games bro if this is anything like the tv show trouble will show up soon." Michael said. "Yeah I know that I just hope trouble doesn't occur before this digi-egg hatches or we'll have no way to fight. Michael nodded at that.

The next day in school was really worrying Anthony. He brought his digivice along to check on Blazemon's progress he was with Haley and had already showed it to her since she was one of his closest friends. "Wouldn't it be funny if it hatched during class." Haley said to try and crack a smile from Anthony. Anthony thought about that and laughed. "That would be very occurred and it would be one headache of an explanation to the teacher as well." Anthony explained. They arrived at his next class when suddenly rubble from the ceiling came down on them. Anthony grabbed Haley and jumped out of the way. Anthony looked and went wide eyed. The thing that attack was a giant red bug. "That thing is a digimon Kwagamon." Anthony explained. "That thing is disgusting." Haley said. "Yeah but its attacks are very real apparently." Anthony said. Kwagamon seemed to charge at them, They managed to lose it for a couple minutes and hid inside the janitors closet. Anthony looked and saw Blazemon was beginning to hatch. Anthony closed his eyes and hoped Blazemon would appear in front of him. A light glowed from the center of the closet and a hand with two claws was seem. Anthony smiled and his excitement was great. Kwagamon was circling above the school looking for a victim and spotted Calumon on the chimney and dove down to grab it. But a big ball of fire hit Kwagamon and sent it flying backwards. Anthony and Blazemon got in front of Calumon. "That was awesome." Anthony said. "Hehe thanks but it's not over yet." Blazemon reminded. Anthony nodded and remembered that with this model of the digivice he can power up Blazemon with his cards. Anthony took out his Knightmon sword card and swiped it across the slot. "Digi modify, knightmon's sword activate." Anthony said. A big sword appeared in Blazemon's sword. Kuwagamon got up and charged at Blazemon again with his Power Guillotine attack. Blazemon sirked and dodged it with amazing speed. Haley came up next to Anthony. "Blazemon is pretty fast." Haley said. "Oh yeah remember I thought of Pikachu when designing him and of course gave him amazing speed as well." Anthony explained. However Kuwagamon snuck up behind Blazemon and knocked it into the ground. "Blazemon." Anthony yelled. Anthony ran to his digimon's side.

Anthony held Blazemon, he was bruised but he was still breathing he struggled to get up. "Anthony I'm fine I promise." Blazemon said. Kuwagamon charged at both of them with another Power Guillitone. Anthony shielded Blazemon. "I don't care if I don't have any powers I will not let my friend get hurt." Anthony explained. Calumon's symbol started to glow and Blazemon began to glow as well.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ian's turn

The Light faded and the Power Guillotine attack that Kwagamon was charging at them with was blocked by a blackish whitish wing. Anthony opened his eyes and looked behind him and saw not Blazemon, but a 20 foot dragon with black and white scales. Haley looked at it in shock. "What just happened to him?" Haley asked. "He digivolved, he's now in his champion form Dragomon." Anthony explained. Dragomon lowered himself as if wanting Anthony to ride. "Well come on tamer." Dragomon said. Anthony nodded and jumped on his back and flew at Kwagamon. Kwagamon charged with yet another Power Guillotine. Dragomon dodged it easily and then hit the giant red bug hard with his Burst Impact attack. This sent Kwagamon to the ground. Dragomon then fired his Energy Ray attack which cut Kwagamon in half. Kwagamon's data disappeared." Nice Work buddy." Anthony said. Dragomon lands.

The next day one of Anthony's friends Ian has returned to school and after school he informed Ian on what he had missed and showed him Blazemon too. "Man I would miss all that cool stuff." Ian complained. "Yeah." Anthony said. "Oh well it's pretty awesome having a digimon here and all. This means that they actually do exist and if you got one then maybe I could get one too." Ian said. "It's possible." Anthony said. Blazemon listened to the conversation while being patted on the head by Ian. Ian then got a playful smirk and poked Blazemon's belly, the little guy giggled and fell in his chair. Ian then got out some rope and tied Blazemon's wrists above him and then tied his ankles together. "Uh oh guess you know." Blazemon said playfully. Ian answered that by stroking a feather across Blazemon's belly making him laugh and wiggle in the ropes holding him. Ian circled the feather around the rim of Blazemon's white belly sending the dragon digimon into huge laughter. "Is the Dragon a little bit ticklish?" Ian teased as he kept it up. Soon Anthony helped out by spider tickling Blazemon's helpless armpits. Blazemon laughed hard from the tickle assault and loved it so much. The two stopped and untied Blazemon leaving the digimon panting hard.

Ian's mom called to the upstairs saying I had to get going. Ian lived with his mom and his mom only, his only sibling turned out to be a nightmare and ended up leaving. Still Ian knew that no matter what he'd always have close friends like Anthony to ease the pain. "What are you going to tell your parents Anthony?" Ian asked. "About Blazemon, I don't have to worry my parents are away for another month so it's just me and my two brothers right now." Anthony explained. Blazemon hopped on Anthony's shoulder and the two headed to Anthony's house. Ian sighed and went back into the house, a winged creature saw them. "Poor boy." The creature said.

The next day after school Ian was walking in the park thinking about how cool it would be to have a digimon. He was a big a digimon fan as Anthony and knew a lot about it. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard loud stomping by the water fountain in the park. Ian looked and saw a giant red dinosaur attacking the people in the park. Ian identified it as Tyranomon, it was about to kill a little boy, so Ian sprinted towards them.

Not too far from the park Blazemon blinked and stopped Anthony. "What's up?" Anthony asked. "Digimon and not a good one." Blazemon said. Anthony looked at his digivice and then nodded. "Then let's go." Anthony said. Anthony and Blazemon followed the stomping. Ian had gotten the little boy out of the way but now he was the target of Tyranomon's attack. Tyranomon was going to kill Ian with his Slash Claw attack. "Hurricane Gale." A female voice said. Ian looked and saw a white haired girl, she had pink clothing on her body, had black fingerless gloves on, and had gold wings. A huge wind hit Tyranomon sending him into three trees. Ian's hand started to glow and a digivice like Anthony's appeared in his hand. The difference with this one was that the color around the screen was purple. "Ian I've been searching for you." The digimon said. Ian then remembered who this digimon was. "Zephyrmon you're my partner?" Ian asked. Ian had always saw Zephyrmon as sort of a mother figure from the way her personality is in the show. Anthony and Blazemon got up to them. "Whoa is that digimon with us?" Anthony asked. "Yes Anthony this is Zephyrmon my partner." Ian explained with a smile. Tyranomon tried to get back up. "Sweet an Ultimate level digimon should easily be able to finish this." Anthony explained. Tyranomon fired his Fire Blast at Zephyrmon, she dodged and made red balls on her hands and legs. "Plasma Pods." Zephyrmon said. She goes through Tyranomon killing him. Tyranomon's data disappears.

Ian looked at his new digimon and hugged her. "It's so incredible, what's happened in the last two days." Anthony said. Ian broke the hug and nodded. "Yeah and others will probably become tamers too." Ian said. "We'll have to keep an eye out for them then, because I have a feeling there's more to this then we think." Anthony explained. Anthony and Ian walked home with Ian wondering how the heck he was going to tell his mom this.

Meanwhile one of the wealthiest companies in the world was doing testing on a creature. Two scientists had a small purple creature with a white face, green eye, and wore a red scarf strapped to a testing table. The creature had been gagged and therefore could not protest against these tests. A tall man who looked t be in his forties was watching this behind a glass window, with him was a women with long black hair, blue eyes, dressed in a white lab coat like the man and had a grey skirt on. "Are you sure it's wise to be doing such dangerous tests it is after all a living breathing creature John." The women said. "Topaz you couldn't be more wrong these things are just data scum, digimon have no reason to exist other than to cause destruction, that's why the Data-Assassins corporation was formed to kill the mindless monsters." John explained coldly. Topaz seemed to be quite disgusted by this approach but had to get back to her research so she left. "Soon once we've extracted information out of this thing we will exterminate all of those data scum for good." John thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Unlikely Partner

It was lunchtime at school now. Anthony, Haley, and Ian were all sitting together. Anthony had bought a slice of pizza; the other two brought their lunch. Ian then noticed a girl sitting at a table by herself. "Who's that girl?" Ian asked. "I don't know, she must be a new kid." Anthony said. Anthony stood up and went over to her. "Hello there would you like to sit with me and my friends?" Anthony asked. The girl was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue shorts, black shoes, and she had brown hair. "Um I-Is that okay?" The girl asked in a shy voice. Anthony extended his hand to her. "Of course it is, come on." Anthony said. The girl took it and picked up her lunch then went with Anthony back to Haley and Ian. "Well hello there what's your name?" Ian asked. "Um M-my name is S-Sa-ra." The girl said shyly. "Well I'm Anthony, that's Haley and Ian." Anthony explained. "Nice to meet you Sara." Haley said. "No need to be shy we're all friendly." Ian explained. Sara sat down and started to eat. "Um so Sara are you into Digimon?" Anthony asked. "Um y-yes I am." Sara said. "Awesome so are we." Ian said. "If you want we can show you something after school, but you'll have to keep it a secret." Anthony explained. "Okay but show me what?" Sara asked. "Maybe they want to show you why your face is so ugly." An obnoxious voice said. A thirteen year old boy with blonde hair approached the four. He was wearing a tan jacket, a blue shirt, and blue jean pants. "Your one to talk Tj." Anthony said. "What did you say?" Tj asked. "I'm sure you heard me, Sara don't worry about him he's just a two year old spoiled rich kid that hasn't grown up yet." Anthony explained. Tj took a swing at Anthony but Anthony got out of the way and Tj got the attention of a nearby teacher and he was grabbed by the ear and taken out of the lunch room. "He never learns." Ian said.

Anthony, Haley, and Ian were walking Sara to the park. "Thank you for defending me." Sara said. "Don't mention it, Tj comes from a rich family and unfortunately he's your typical stuck up rich kid." Ian explained. "As long as your with us he won't bother you." Haley said. Sara smiled at that, she could tell these three really cared for her. They soon met up with Blazemon and Zephyrmon. Sara froze in place upon seeing them. "Surprise meet Blazemon and Zephyrmon." Anthony explained. Blazemon came up to Sara. "Hello are you Anthony's new friend?" Blazemon asked. Sara looked at him and couldn't help but pick him up. "Aww your so cute, I am please to meet you." Sara said. Sara had blazemon in a tight hug so he was being squeezed a little but Blazemon didn't mind it. "Hey he needs to breathe you know." Ian joked. Sara blushed and loosened her grip allowing Blazemon to breathe. "I'm sorry." Sara said. "It's okay I didn't mind." Blazemon said. She poked Blazemon's belly and that made him giggle cutely. "Um may I tickle you Blazemon?" Sara asked. "Hehe of course you can tickle me silly." Blazemon said. Sara began to gently wiggle her fingers on Blazemon's belly making him laugh cutely in her arms. she sat down and placed him on her lap. Then she started to spider tickle his belly and sides. Blazemon laughed and squirmed harder in her lap. Ian got Sara out of the way as something came crashing down to the ground. "What was that?" Zephyrmon asked. They looked and saw a Keramon in the hole that was made. Ian checked his Digivice. "It's a Keramon a virus type digimon, it's special attack is Bug Blaster." Ian explained. Sara ran up to it and hugged it. "Wow a real life Keramon." Sara said. "Hm but Keramon is the rookie form of Diaboromon that the original digi-destined battled over the internet." Anthony explained. "I know but but not all of them are like that?" Sara asked. Keramon hugged her back sensing that she was'nt a threat. "Thank you, everywhere I go in the digital world everyone hates me, even though I had nothing to do with that battle." Keramon explained beginning to cry a little.

Just then a Shadow Weregarurumon launched its Shadow Claw on the group. Anthony quickly get's out a card and swipes it over his Digivice. "Digi-modify, Reflect activate." Anthony said. Blazemon creates a red light that glows around the group and the Shadow Claw is reflected right back at Shadow WereGarurumon with double the damage. However he simply dodges. "Shadow WereGarurumon Ultimate digimon." Anthony explained. "You were quite fast with that." Sara said. "Thanks." Anthony said. Zephyrmon shoots a Hurricane Gale at the wolf and hits him into a tree. "Anthony hurry and do it." Ian said. Anthony got out a card and swiped it over his digivice. "Digi modify, Digivolution activate." Anthony said. "Blazemon Digivolve to Dragomon." Blazemon said. Dragomon used his Burst Impact move raming into Shadow Weregarurumon and smashing him in the ground. "Full moon kick." Shadow Weregarurumon said. He kicks in a circle hitting both Dragomon and Zephyrmon.

Sara and Haley watched from a distance. She was holding Keramon. "I wish I could help them." Sara said. "They'll be fine don't worry." Haley said. "Anthony stood up for me at school, so I need to help him somehow." Sara said. Sara's hand started to glow and a digivice with a screen the same color as Keramon appeared in her hand. "Me a tamer." Sara said. "Well you can help them now." Haley said. Sara nodded and Keramon rushed to join the fight. "Bug Blaster." Keramon said. It fires a lightning fast bullet at Shadow Weregarurumon. Unfortunately he dodged and used his Shadow Claw on Keramon. "KERAMON!" Sara yelled. Calumon was watching from a tree branch and his forehead started to glow. Keramon began to glow. "Keramon digivolve to Chrysalimon." Keramon now has a purple shell and yellow eyes. Six tentacles grew out of his body. "unconnect buster." Chrsyalimon said. It fired a blast at Shadow Weregarurumon and it hit right in the chest. "Data Crusher." Chrysalimon said. "Energy ray." Dragomon said. Both attacks it and killed the Shadow Weregarurumon. It's data vanished.

Sara ran up and hugged her new digimon. "You were amazing Chrysalimon." Sara said. "Thank you Sara but it's all because you wanted to help your new friends." Chrysalimon said. Chrysalimon got playful and started tickling Sara's belly and armpits with his tentacles. He also wrapped her in an I-position. Sara laughed and wiggled hard from this. "Well no evil pokemon could be that playful." Ian said. "Yeah Sara was right this Chrysalimon is a whole different digimon." Anthony explained. "By the way did you really see that battle, I didn't have internet at the time." Ian said. "Yeah and it was truly incredible." Anthony said.  
the end


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was about 5:00 in the afternoon. A tall twenty two year old guy was checking into his apartment for the night. He had loads of work to do for college. The guy wore a blue t-shirt, blue jean pants, and black shoes. He had straight black hair and white skin. He unpacked his homework and started doing it. Suddenly he hears a loud explosion. He went out to see what it was. He found a wounded yellow fox with white fur from her belly to her neck, she also had on purple armguards with the yin yang symbol. He picked her up and brought her inside.

Anthony was helping Sara learn how to use the cards at his house. He even bought her a pack of her own. "There is a lot of strategy to this huh?" Sara asked. "Oh yeah and they can be really helpful when you choose the right one." Anthony explained. "I see like when you used that Reflect card yesterday." Sara pointed out. "Exactly, timing is everything." Anthony said. "I wonder if I'll be able to get the timing right." Sara said. "You will Sara, a good thing to remember is your digimon, he's putting his faith in you as his partner and you don't want to let him down. Just remember that when were in a fight." Anthony explained. Blazemon and Keramon both suddenly jumped out the window sensing a digimon. "Let's go." Anthony said. Anthony and Sara immediately ran after them. Their digimon led them to a two story apartment. "Alright Sara and I we'll go in first, once we find the digimon we'll click the new sos signal I installed in the digivice and you'll know where we are." Anthony explained. Blazemon and Keramon nodded. Anthony used the d-power and Sara followed behind him.

It led them to the second floor to apartment 201. They saw the door was opened so they cautiously went inside. Suddenly the same man who found that fox was aiming a pistol at them. "Hands in the air." The man said. They both did so. The man had Anthony remove his shirt and had Sara roll up her shirt to reveal her belly. He then had them sit in chairs and tied their arms above their heads, their bellies to the chair, and their ankles together. "Alright first question who are you?" Ronin asked. He began feathering their bellies making them laugh and squirm hardly. "I'M ANTHONY AND THIS IS SARA!" Anthony yelled through his laughter. Sara was very scared and was struggling frantically to get out of her ropes. He twirled the feathers in their belly buttons. They both squealed cutely with laughter and thrashed hard. "What are you two doing here?" The man asked. "YOU WOULD'NT BELIVE US IF WE TOLD YOU!" Anthony yelled through his laughter. "Try me." The man said. "WE BELIVE THAT A DIGIMON IS HERE!"Anthony yelled. The man stopped his tickle assault. They panted hardly and cutely. "What do you want with it?" The man said. "Why do you care, who are you?" Anthony asked. "I'm Ronin, I found the digimon just two hours ago." The man explained. "You did?" Sara asked. "Yeah it was badly wounded so I'm having her rest in my bedroom; I've treated her wounds already." Ronin explained. Anthony had Blazemon and Keramon come in and explain who they are. "Oh I see, well I can assure you this digimon is no threat." Ronin said. "That's a relief." Anthony said. "Sorry about ambushing you like that, see when I care about something I can be overprotective." Ronin explained. "That's fine it was just a misunderstanding." Anthony said.

Sara sighed with relief knowing this guy was friendly. "Alright but I do still have to punish you two for breaking into my house." Ronin said playfully. Anthony and Sara gulp. Ronin starts spider tickling Anthony's belly. He laughs and squirms hard from it. Ronin grabs two tooth brushes and brushes his armpits making him laugh and thrash out of reflex. Ronin then switches to Sara blowing a big raspberry in her belly button, she squealed cutely with laughter. Ronin blew a bigger one and she squealed harder. Ronin then pushed a button and two tickle lazers pointed at their belly buttons and hit them. They squeal and laugh insanly. Ronin finally stops and unties them. Anthony pants and grabs his shirt and puts it back on.

Ronin shows them the digimon. Anthony uses his digivice to scan her. "Renamon her special attack is Diamond Storm." Anthony explained. "Ronin who are they?" Renamon asked. "I'm Anthony, and this is my digimon partner Blazemon." Anthony explained. "Hehe nice to meet you, your really beautiful." Blazemon said with a cute smile. "Why thank you." Renamon said with a blush. "I'm Sara and this is keramon." Sara explained. Keramon nodded and smiled. "Hello." Keramon said. Ronin gently rubbed her hand to relax her. "Ronin thank you for treating my wounds." Renamon said. "Don't mention it, I was glad to do it." Ronin said. Suddenly Ronin's hand starts to glow and receives a digivice, the screen is yellow. "Awesome this means I'm a tamer." Ronin said. "Excellent we'll be happy to have you on our team." Sara explained. "Yeah then I could tickle you all I wanted." Ronin said with a playful smirk. Anthony giggles and Sara smiles. "So Ronin what do you do?" Anthony asked. "Well I'm attending college right now and I'm currently an intern at uh the police academy." Ronin said with slight hesitation. "Wow that's cool" Blazemon said. An ice devimon appears and freezes the room. "Aww man that's all we need." Anthony said. "Try and get it outside, Renamon still needs time to rest." Ronin explained. "I've got it." Sara said. Sara swipes a card over her digivice. "Digi modify, Hollowing winds activate." Sara fires a huge wind blowing Ice Devimon outside.

Blazemon and Keramon land on the ground with Anthony and Sara following. "Are you sure we can beat him?" Sara asked. "He is an ultimate Digimon but together we can win." Anthony explained. Anthony and Sara both swiped a card over their digivice. "Digi modify, Digivolution activate." They both said. "Blazemon digivolve to Dragomon." Blazemon said. Blazemon transforms into Dragomon complete with his blue and black scales. "Keramon digivolve to Chrysillamon." Keramon said. Keramon becomes Chrysillamon. Icedevimon uses his Ice claw. Dragomon blocks it with his wings. "Data Crusher." Chrysillamon said. It hits Icedvimon with one of its tentacles. Icedevimon counters by using his Avalanche claw firing ice shards at the two digimon. They both get hit and fall to the ground. "Burst Impact." Dragomon said. He gets up and rams into Icedevimon smashing him into a tree. Icedevimon flies above Dragomon and hits him to the ground. "Tundra Freeze." Icedevimon said. He freezes Dragomon's wrists, ankles, and waist to the ground, and froze his mouth shut. "Dragomon!" Anthony yelled. Icedevimon got ready to use his Ice claw on the helpless Dragomon, but he got hit in the chest by a Diamond Storm attack. Renamon freed Dragomon from the ice. Renamon struggled to stay standing a little. Ronin ran up to Anthony and Sara. "Be careful Renamon your still injured." Ronin said. "I will don't worry." Renamon said. She fires another Diamond Storm, but Icedevimon dodges and fires his Avalanche claw. Calumon's is sitting on a nearby tree and his forehead starts glowing red. "Here we go." Calumon shouted. Renamon starts glowing. "Renamon digivolve to Kyuubimon." Renamon said. She was now on four legs, had nine tails and had little flames on the tips of them.

Ronin was quite impressed and used a strength card to boost her power. "Dragon Wheel." Kyuubimon said. She spun around like a wheel and fire shot it at icedevimon, he got hit into the ground. "Energy ray." Dragomon shot an Energy ray from his mouth. "Unconnected blaster." Chrysillamon said. He fired a blast at Icedevimon and Kyuubimon used another Dragon Wheel. Icedevinom is deleted and his data disappears.

Ronin hugs Renamon and Renamon returns it. "I'm glad you're okay." Ronin said. "you will be an excellent partner Ronin." Renamon said. Ronin then walks to Anthony and Sara. "So can I hang out with you guys sometime?" Ronin asked. "You're going to have to now." Anthony explained. "True, Sara sorry if I scared you at first." Ronin said. "Oh it's okay, I know now you were just trying to protect Renamon." Sara said. Anthony and Sara left with Blazemon and Keramon. "I do have to know though, how do these digimon keep finding their way to the real world?" Blazemon asked. "I don't know but I just know we'll find out in a big way soon." Anthony said.

In the Digital world a really tall warrior with white armor and a white cape stood in the throne room of the castle. "These humans are so selfish; they don't deserve to live with Digimon." The warrior said. He had an orange arm with a sword for his left hand and a wolf cannon on his other hand. "Lord Omnimon, the latest Digimon has been defeated and still no word from Impmon." An Ex-veemon said. "Whoever is interfering is going to pay, these humans have proven they cannot be trusted." Omnimon explained.

The end.


End file.
